Toy Chica
Toy Chica the Chicken & Toy Cupcake is an secondary antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and a returning character for the Ultimate Custom Night. She is the toy remodeled and redesigned of Withered Chica. Apperance Toy Chica is a bright yellow in color with bright pink cheeks, she has a orange beak that sits on the bottom of her head, and tuffs of feathers on the top. She has long thin eyebrows, blue eyes with magenta eyelids and thin, short eyelashes. She has one set of teeth (bottom) that are flat and stubby. Toy Chica also has a bib on her chest that reads LET'S PARTY!! it is yellow in color with a pink out line, it also has little bits of multi-coloured confetti spread throughout the white space. When she is on her attack run her beak will disappear showing her endoskeleton mouth, her eyes will also go hollow and black, sometimes with little white dots in the middle. Ultimate Custom Night Description Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Toy Chica: The High School Years= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- }} Gameplay Like Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica will slowly move into your office while twitching from the left side (compared to Toy Bonnie from the right side.) The player will need to throw on their Freddy Mask to make her disappear. However, if the player doesn't throw on their Freddy Mask, they will be jumpscared by Toy Chica, ending the night. Trivia *Unlike the second game, Toy Chica appears to have no endoskeleton eyes when jumpscaring the player. * There are FNaF anime cutscenes depicting her as a high-schooler obsessing over multiple guys she likes, such as Freddy Fazbear or Twisted Wolf. ** These scenes likely allude to how William Afton lured the children in order to kill them. ** It also hides some easter eggs hidden on lockers, including a drawn Cupcake, "Exotic Butters" etched onto a locker, and a drawn basket of Exotic Butters. **In the demo, Withered Freddy tells Chica that she "has lore relevance". Come the "Toy Chica: The High School Years" cutscenes in the full game, she technically does... as a stand-in for William during his child murders and tell how Susie/Chica died with Twisted Wolf being her stand in. * The text on her bib was backwards. Though this was fixed in the latest update. * Her voiced line "You won't get tired of my voice. will you?" is an obvious reference in a minigame in FNaF World called "Foxy Fighters", in which she says it repeatedly at a certain point of the game; and in turn, a reference to Slippy Toad from Star Fox 64, where the minigame is based on. * One of her lines says about her beak being lodged in the player's forehead. This might be referred to The Bite of '83. ** This could also refer to the question of where her beak goes in FNaF 2. Gallery Renders Toy Chica Office.gif|Toy Chica's twitching animation in the Office. the backward bib Toy Chica's Jumpscare.gif|Toy Chica attacking the Player. Toy Chica's twitching animation in the Office after Patch Note 1.021.gif|Toy Chica's twitching animation in the Office after Patch Note 1.021 Toy Chica attacking the Player after Patch Note 1.021.gif|Toy Chica attacking the Player after Patch Note 1.021. Teasers Ultimate Custom Night teaser 3.jpg|Toy Chica seen with the mask on. Custom Night DEMO Ending.png|Toy Chica in the UCN Troll Game's ending. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Female Category:FNaF 2 Category:Chica Category:Voiced Category:Speaking